


Punishment

by valoror



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoror/pseuds/valoror
Summary: Oi, Watson.You lost, it's time for a punishment game, uwahaha.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Certain individuals (some people may deign to call them artists) have been posting drawings featuring increasingly revolting depictions of shark gills on human bodies. As someone with limited drawing skill, it's only fair to retaliate with shark mating habits.

Gura slid the last token in place, and the screen flashed to show four tokens lined up in a row.  
"Oi Watson, looks like you lose again. Are you frustrated?"

"Damn it! It's not faaiiir! It's the laaaag! I praaaaacticed, and and and and and...!"  
"Sorry Ame, you know the rules."  
Gura could hear the sound of a desk being slammed and a rattling plate. This was followed by the rustling of clothing, and a low buzzing sound.

Every lost game had cost Amelia a piece of clothing each. Even though each article was below the waist and their viewers would be none the wiser, it was still a vulnerable feeling to have already lost her skirt, shoes, and stockings, all in a row. To add insult to injury, the best that she had accomplished was making Gura take off her hood.  
Amelia turned to look at the audience. Her model was slightly jittering. "That must be my phone alarm," she lied. "A-aaalright chat, that's all for -ngh!- today, thank you all for watching, thank you thank you thank you!"  
"I had lots of fun, ahahaha," Gura chimed in.  
"Me -nh!- too, do you have anything you'd like to say, Gura?"  
"Looks like it's time for your punishment game, uwahaha!"  
"Hahaha, that's right chat, Gura and I agreed beforehand that the loser has to -ngh- do a punishment game." She squirmed in her seat, trying to not let her voice leak out.

The chat was eager to goad them on further.  
_Lewd!_ , it said; _What kind of naughty punishment game?_ others asked.  
"Lewd? It's not going to be lewd! Sh-shaddup chat! I'm -ah- Amelia Hwatson, and this is Gawr Gura, we'll see you all next time! Byeee!"  
Amelia hit mute and ran the ending animation, praying that her voice didn't leak through for thousands to hear.

Amelia took a deep breath as she leaned back. The consecutive losses had left her drained, but the night was far from over.

"Oh, Ame~" she heard from behind her.  
Gura was standing behind her, barely taller than Amelia's gaming chair. Her grin stretched across both cheeks, a mile-wide smile that displayed all of her pearly whites. There was a remote in Gura's hand, which she turned a step higher. Amelia quivered in turn, scowling.  
"Is this your punishment game for me, strip Clubhouse 51 and a remote vibe, all in front of fifty thousand viewers?"  
"I had those too, not my fault you couldn't win any, uwahaha." Gura pulled out her own buzzer. It was inert. "Your punishment game hasn't even started. HOOCHA!"

With a burst of strength, she grabbed Watson and flung her from her chair to her bed. A long string of goo arced through the air, connecting the detective to her drenched seat. Gura pushed her down and tore her blouse open, sending shirt buttons scattering all over the floor. Amelia scowled at the thought of having to clean up the buttons alongside any fallen food particles, but her attention was soon forced elsewhere.  
Her bra and skirt had met similar fates, wrenched asunder and discarded on the floor. Amelia moved to resist, but the half-on shirt had kept her arms bound.

The buzzing rotor had become the least of her concerns, Gura had taken to tweaking and pinching and pulling on her nipples.  
"It's not fair," the shark mumbled. "We're almost the same height, but you have big boings while I'm... hydrodynamic."  
"You're not -ah!- alone," Amelia said. "Personally, you know, I also don't like it when artists draw me with the uh, the big ol- big badon- I'm not such a huge fan of the uh, big uh, size L- I like 'em smaller, and uh, next question."  
"Don't brag!" Gura’s response had elicited a trademark gremlin laugh. "That does it!"  
Gura pulled off her shorts and planted herself on Amelia's face, pinning her down on all fours. "Lick it," she said as she went to work on the detective's own squirming lower half. Not affected by Watson's Concoction, her Atlantean strength wouldn't be so easily beaten by a human girl.

Not being the one in control was uncharted waters. She was on the receiving end this time, an entirely new sensation, having her face forcibly buried into Gura's crotch. The shark girl had wrapped her tail around Amelia's head, forcing her in closer. She mustered a few licks while being teased by fingers and rotor, holding back the sounds she knew Gura was trying to elicit.  
"Do you admit defeat now, Watson?" Gura asked. She curled her legs around Amelia’s head, trapping her.

No response.  
Sighing, she used one hand to pinch Amelia's clit, the other pushing the vibrator in deeper. She wet her lips and dove in with her mouth, taking in the sounds that her detective friend was making.  
Amelia wriggled, still resistant and defiant, much to Gura's mounting frustration.  
_Why can't I get her to squirt like she can to me_ , Gura wondered.  
"Aaaauuuh! Why... won't... you... give in...?"  
The detective started to laugh. "I wasn't able to prepare for the games, because I was busy preparing for _this_!"  
She thrusted her arm forward. Gura felt a numbing pinch, suddenly unable to react. She tensed up, unable to move a muscle.  
"Aah! What the--"

The control Gura thought she had was lost in an instant. She turned around to see that Amelia had wrestled free of the shirt, and stuck two fingers in her two holes.  
"Aha!" Amelia said. "I knew you could stun a shark by hitting them on the nose, but who knew this would work just as well!"  
She had turned the tables on Gura, and all it took was sixty-six seconds.  
She tugged on Gura's hoodie, and it came off easily.  
"Well?" Amelia asked. "Did it excite you to be in control? Did you really believe you could win?"  
"Nooooo..." Gura pleaded. "I... I just... Ame..."  
"Heh heh heh, just kidding, Gura. You know I wouldn't really -hic- do that." Amelia licked her lips. "But it seems like you're the one in need of a little more punishment."  
Gura squirmed as Amelia twisted her small nipples. She could feel them hardening in response, what she herself wasn't able to accomplish when taking the lead. Even more humiliating, it was a copy of the sequence that she used. Gura was powerless against the detective.  
"Are you curious about what the difference is?" Amelia said at last. "Smaller breasts are more sensitive, so I always had the upper hand."  
Amelia leaned in closer, her own chest dangling in front of Gura's face, close to smothering her.  
Rather than pressing down slowly, Amelia fell on top of Gura. She picked herself up, expression changing from confident to confused.

A small shark in a bubble had pushed her down. A grin began to spread across Amelia's face, but her eyes were anything but smiling.  
"Bloop? Get outta here!" Gura said. "This is between me and Watson!"  
"My chat says I spoil my pets too much, but it seems like I'm not the only one with that problem."  
"I don't like the sound of that," Gura mumbled, still unable to move.  
"Don't worry Gura, I'll discipline him for you," Amelia said as she pressed a foot down on the small shark's loins.

"Are you reacting to this?" she asked, her movements becoming rougher. "Are you enjoying this? Does your master do this to you, too?"  
Bloop whimpered, his attempts to resist had been a pitiful failure.  
Fluid dripped from her stockinged toes, which she waved in front of Gura’s chest.  
"You called him 'emergency rations', did you mean as meat, or... protein?"

Gura buried her face in her hands, saying nothing.  
"Now that that's been dealt with, looks like I'm in control again," Amelia said as she got closer, intending to embrace Gura again.  
She hesitated, and that mischievous grin spread across her face once more. She pulled the toy out by the string, a small object the length and thickness of a finger, and pushed it into Gura's rear.  
Gura had no idea how to respond but to quiver, completely unprepared for this escalation in their kinds of play.  
"You liked this earlier, didn't you?" Amelia whispered, turning the dial intensity ever higher. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your front isn't lonely, either." She inserted two fingers, an easy feat given how wet the shark girl was.

Gura's moans trickled out at first, and then they soon filled the room.  
"Watsoooon!"  
"Oh hush," Amelia replied. She burrowed her fingers deeper, and ran her tongue up the girl's body, pausing to cross each of her gills.  
Gura's pulse quickened. It didn't matter that she could still breathe through her mouth and nose, this was new. Alien. Frightening.

Beads of sweat ran down her body, many of which Amelia had caught with her tongue.  
"Are you enjoying this?" Amelia asked. Surely she noticed the rapid heartbeats.  
"No!" Gura snapped forward and sank her teeth into Amelia's shoulder.  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Amelia winced as she touched her shoulder. It was not a serious wound, and yet a row of blood droplets formed on her skin. A slight metallic twinge mixed into the sweat-laden air.  
Gura blanched. "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't- I don't know what I-"

 _Grrrrrrrr.  
_Amelia paused to look around. None of her pets were in the room, and Bloop was no longer laying on the floor.  
_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

Her gaze followed the rumbling growl upwards, finding a musclebound shark looming over them.  
"Oh boy," Gura said. "He got all wound up by the smell of blood, but because of what you did earlier..."  
"Eep!" Amelia felt a pair of swollen fleshy rods burrow into the space between where her and Gura's hips met.  
"You won't be seeing this on Shark Week," Gura mumbled.

Bloop bellowed, and both girls felt him enter them both.  
It was a long, thick rod of smooth cartilage, a rigid and curved appendage that neither's collection of tools and toys could replicate.  
The beast held Amelia down with his powerful fins, pressing her and Gura together as he thrusted in both of them at once. The bed they were on knocked against the wall of the room.  
"What... do we... do about... this...?!" Amelia gasped. Their bodies being pushed together and their breasts pressing against each other was making it harder to breathe. None of her experiences as a time-traveling detective could've prepared for this situation.  
"He'll... tire himself... out soon...!" Gura said. "Shark fact... shark mating... takes only... a few minutes!"  
“Good enough,” Amelia said. “We can hold on for that long.”  
“Huh? You can’t be serious...”  
"Shh shhhhhh. Just accept it," Amelia said. Their fingers interlocked and their tongues intertwined once more.  
“Mmmfff... GFDKLJHHGJKFDHJKG!”

Bloop’s thrusting became more frantic. He roared, a deep and resonant sound that rumbled through the walls.  
His claspers throbbed. Even as the cartilaginous appendages of an Atlantean beast, they were what they were. A combination of seawater and shark semen spurted out of the tips.  
"Mmmn- uh oh!" Gura's eyes widened at her realization. She shoved Amelia aside and threw a pillow into Bloop's yawning maw. He bit down and shook, shredding it and sending bits of stuffing flying in all directions. Drained, Bloop fell over backwards.  
"Hey! That was my favorite..." Amelia protested. "...oh. That could've been really bad." She surveyed the damage as wads of pillow foam fell like snow, clinging to their sweaty, sticky bodies.  
Bloop, now shrunken again, was asleep on a beanbag chair. The fluids he pumped into both girls leaked out and spilled all over the bedsheets, filling the room with the smell of sea salt.  
"Hoo boy," Gura panted. "You'll probably be fine, but uh..."  
"Hold on, I'll fix it." Amelia grabbed her pocketwatch and twisted the dials. The hands turned backwards as the thing emitted a piercing noise. She pressed it against Gura's waist as it began to shine.

As the light subsided, they were both clean, although the combination of stuffy air and warm bed had quickly made them sweaty again.  
"Hey Watson, about your shoulder..."  
Amelia lifted her hair aside to show the scar, an already faint line. "You should warn me before you do something like that." She wrapped an arm around Gura, drawing her in closer. "I've been through worse before, don't beat yourself up over it." She looked around. The bed was in shambles, the frame splintered and two legs warped under Bloop’s weight. Stray fluff floating around left the room looking like a snowstorm had blown in. “You know, trashing my room is kind of abstract for a punishment game.”  
“Sorry about that. Couldn’t you use your watch again?” Gura asked.  
“I could, but I don’t think I will. I’m already planning on buying a new computer and a pool table, a new, bigger bed would be nice too.”

Neither of them had a stream scheduled until late in the evening that day. With Gura already fast asleep, Amelia saw no reason not to do the same.

“You two have been walking and sitting kind of funny lately,” Ina said after their latest collab stream. “Have you two been doing something that you’d like to tako bout?”  
“I’ve got a shark fact for this,” Gura said. “Did you know the average big shark weighs two tons, like a car? Don’t let any fall asleep in your bed!”  
Gura and Amelia looked at each other and started snickering. Ina joined in their laughter, but it was clear that she was missing out on a nonsensical inside joke.  
“I’ve got to go,” Ina said. “I’ve got... priestess duties to attend to. Neither of you have anything scheduled for tomorrow, I’m so jelly-ous. Jealous.”

Signing off, Ina sighed as she removed her headphones and sank into her chair.

“So jealous...”


End file.
